


Wonderland

by Zefrangaure



Category: Homeland
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Jonas is getting weird, Mushrooms, or maybe not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zefrangaure/pseuds/Zefrangaure
Summary: Sexy Halloween.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tenery for the mushroom theme!

It was the day after Halloween. Except those fucking lame Germans didn't celebrate Halloween. They didn't even sell bread rolls on that grey November day, all bakeries closed for All Saints.

Jonas and Carrie had some of Frannie's friends over for a small party the night before, but it wasn't a tenth of the fun it would have been back home. Even Max was a cheerful party animal compared with Jonas and his equally boring friends with their intentionally casual styled girlfriends. Skinny jeans, slim boots, Woolrich parka, highlighted hair in an artfully tousled semi-casual bun. That's what they all looked like.

Of course collecting mushrooms had been Jonas’ idea. Rambling about the delicious sautéed mushrooms with white wine sauce he'd cook tonight. Carrie would've drunk the white wine straight, chilled from the fridge. Not cooked until all the alcohol evaporated.

Anyway they were in the forest now, the Spreewald, near Berlin. Frannie was sleeping over at her friend Lena, and Carrie and Jonas were supposed to stay the night in Otto's weekend house nearby.

Collecting mushrooms. To be honest, Carrie didn't know shit about mushrooms. To be even more honest, she couldn't care less. She wanted her wine. A huge glass of cold white wine would have been just right. Because then she could distract herself from the thought that their relationship, hers and Jonas, was over. So over. He didn’t know yet, of course. But she could no longer bear his presence - and his edifying speeches. 

“The forest is the perfect home for a human being,” he was explaining. “Here one can find everything he needs: food, fire and shelter.”

 _Wine. One can't find wine here,_ Carrie thought. _Maybe it's time to tell him?_

“Uhmm.”

“Did you know there are mushrooms that you can eat right away, uncooked?”

“No, I didn't. Listen, Jonas, we have to talk. I think we…”

“I swear - they can be delicious”.

_He probably wouldn’t even notice if I leave, would he?_

“Look, Carrie, look!”

Jonas picked a very unpleasant looking slimy mushroom, with a half-transparent brown cap on a long thin stipe, and before Carrie could react, he shoved it into his mouth, then resumed babbling. And for the next 15 minutes everything was fine. 

But then, Jonas became a little too cheerful. 

Things were weeeeiird. And so, so funny. The world around him was becoming a bit blurry, but in a good, warm, relaxing way... Until he noticed that the trees were watching him. And disapproving. When they started talking, he couldn't make out what they were saying - but no doubt, they were plotting against him. And the mushrooms bit his heels. Yeah, the forest was full of magic. 

He heard Carrie’s voice, but the meaning of her words couldn't quite reach his mind. She was dragging him somewhere… through the thick liquid that was the air in this rotten place, while the tree branches and the bushes and the grass under his feet were not eager to let him go.

Yes, her words made no sense. “Jonas, you’re sick… Let me…” Her words disappeared, lost in colors, but he was not sick, he was great, and Carrie’s skin was so tender, he began to fondle her… her breasts, her thighs, whatever he could grab… “Jonas,” she was saying, “Stop it, you’re not feeling well…” but it was not really registering, so he pushed her down, violently… and suddenly they were on the ground, both of them. The smells were so strong, earth and moss and skin and sex; “Stop Jonas stop”… he was hearing her but really she wanted this, they both wanted this and suddenly he was not on mother earth anymore - he was flying above Gaïa, in the circling twilights. His head hit something - a tree - and everything went black.

For a few moments. Then he was puking.

“No he was not going to hurt me…” said someone somewhere.  
Jonas was still puking, but it was ok, because Gaia… He was giving it back to Gaia. The voices still resonated, far away…

“Were you following me? 

_Why, Carrie, we came here together, don’t you remember?_ \- Jonas thought. _Or.. or is it a game? Yes, a sexy game, for sure..._

“For years I thought you were… Oh God, I thought you were dead...”

“Listen…”

SLAP

It was so strange, like Jonas was hearing only part of the conversation - it sure felt as if somebody had slapped somebody else, and the voices - demons voices - or elves - or maybe Carrie was speaking? To a… monster? Jonas tried to take a few steps, but Gaia was treacherous… waves of earth, a tide of madness, and yes, here was Carrie, standing near… a tree... and was it really Carrie? Or maybe Oonagh, the Queen of the Fairies? Her voice... was not as determined and fucking bossy... She was weaker, softer, pleading…  
Another voice.

Who, or what, though, was she speaking to? Jonas was swaying, twirls of light, Carrie/ Oonagh was raising her arms now and lifting her red dress, not a dress fit for a walk in the woods, but she was a fairy - and fairy wear red dresses and have red hair… that was why… Frannie's red hair … everything made sense… the delicate white skin against the black of her underwear the soft skin against rough bark, she was so beautiful, Jonas knew she wouldn't say no, she'd just been teasing… but that dark figure…  
“Listen… I… We need to talk. You are in great danger, you need to trust me, we need to…”  
Carrie’s voice. Now loving. Caressing. Giving. Talking to a… king… the king of the woods… Oonagh would be allowed to talk to Finvarras. (yes, Jonas was a well-read man, not that it was helping right now). She was beautiful and she was his, his Oonagh, his Carrie, she would say yes to some naughty fun, he liked playing the naughty boy game… soft wet moss under his cheek and small creatures rising from it entwining around Jonas with their soft green arms, taking him, holding him; he heard Oonagh’s soft cries, and that word again. Was it “king”? Jonas didn't know. But it didn't matter because those green soft elfins were everywhere now and one was red and she was beautiful, the most beautiful he’d ever seen and all was twirling; she purred and cooed and offered him another mushroom, so tasty, so soft, the shadow didn't matter, voices, white noise in a green rainbow…  
“God, you have no idea… How much I want… I wanted… This is… God...”  
It was an ocean, and the waves were made of Carrie's voice. First soft, up and down, like a surf, and Jonas was undulating on them…  
“... wait... “ “... just to be safe…”  
Then the waves grew bigger, fiercer, the ocean was stormy now.

“I missed you. I never stopped looking for you...”  
… and Jonas had no control over it, he wanted to escape but he was just a sliver in a whirlpool, and the red elfin was holding him but he couldn't see her face and then Oonagh was so loud and demanding and the waves were getting higher and lower and faster and violent and Jonas couldn't keep up, Carrie had never been like this, a hurricane, she screamed yes oh my god, yes, and she screamed again, loud and calling him God, and the water was no longer a rainbow, it was dark and Jonas was drowning, the sounds were muffled and finally everything went dark.

\---

Jonas woke up and slowly looked around.  
He was in Otto’s house, lying in bed. He would have wondered how he got here if he hadn't felt like shit. Take one real hangover, time a thousand…. you get the idea. His mouth was dry, his head was pain and fire. His throat so sore he couldn't swallow.  
Like he had been hit by a train, every cell of his body aching.

“Hey! Jonas, you’re awake!”

Carrie’s voice. Strange. Neutral. Jonas smiled - yes, Carrie was kind of pale, seemed tired, stern - but no wonder, with the night they just had.  
All this love making in the woods. Sure, the visions had been a little out there, certainly the mushroom was bad, but it was - the sex was - weird how he didn’t really remember any details. But there had been sex, he was sure of it. He frowned, trying to get his memories in order - Carrie had... he was…

“Are you feeling better?” Carrie asked - her tone, still a little… not very loving.  
Jonas nodded, he drank a huge glass of water - he was feeling scorched.

“Yes,” he finally said, “yes, I’m fine, I…” He looked at her and winked. “What a night, hum, sweetie?”

“Yes…” she said slowly. “Listen, Jonas… we have to talk.”

“Okay….” he said, with a little laugh. “Good thing I’m not paranoid, Carrie. Because generally, when a woman said to a man ‘we have to talk’, well, it doesn’t bode well… It’s generally “Guess what! Surprise, honey! Time to break up!”

Carrie looked at Jonas, and he suddenly felt cold.

“Well, Jonas,” she said, embarrassed. “Guess what…”

\---

It was next morning he found it. Jonas was walking in the forest, nursing his wounded pride. Carrie was gone, someone had picked her up, a man, they said, in a small truck - Jonas felt numb - he had really not seen this coming, They were doing great, I mean, they were doing fine. There no signs of…  
Jonas shook his head. But at least they’d always have that night of wonders in the woods…  
That’s when he found it. Near the tree.  
The ripped condom envelope.  
An American one. Trojan. America’s # 1 Most Trusted Condom Brand.  
Trojan.  
Of course.  
He looked at it for a long time before heading home.


End file.
